


【卡貂】Trouble Maker

by lupicia



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 22:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17292710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupicia/pseuds/lupicia
Summary: abo 努力开车了不好看不能骂我





	【卡貂】Trouble Maker

金道英有多怕麻烦呢，如果可以不考虑实际的话，他什么工作都不想干，只想成天躺在床上，当一个无所事事的高等游民。像现在这样成为一名社会精英，绝对是好胜心在作祟，既然选择了去上班，那就要比别人优秀。

所以就凭这个，他金道英就得带一个新实习生？

他在大学宿舍群里发了个自闭的表情，那两个就像专门等着一样，下一秒就回复起来。

李永钦：哇哦，这位社畜终于向现实屈服了么？  
钱锟：我看你实在太累的话不如请个年假出去旅游休息几天。  
李永钦：找我！我随叫随到！  
金道英：我老板叫我带实习生，好麻烦。  
李永钦：是男的么？是Alpha么？长得帅么？  
钱锟：……  
金道英：男的。  
金道英：Alpha。  
金道英：帅。  
李永钦：哇哦，快介绍给我，我可以。  
钱锟：钦钦，你和你男朋友最近是不是吵架了？  
金道英：帅是挺帅的，就是这小孩看起来有点傻。

看起来有点傻的实习生正坐在工位上发呆，金道英关掉微信聊天窗口，尽力控制自己摆出幼儿园老师一般和蔼可亲的表情，转过头问：“是遇到了什么问题么，第一天上班，你先把QQ号给我，我把咱们公司之前做过的展会策划发给你，先大概熟悉一下……”

金道英的话还没说完，实习生整个人趴在办公桌上，脸颊鼓鼓的，不知道在委屈什么。

“这个电脑和家里的长得不一样，我不知道要怎么开机。”一双大眼睛眨巴眨巴，勾得金道英母爱泛滥，像个老母亲一样，手把手从开机电源键教起。

金道英：锟啊，你在幼儿园平时都是怎么哄孩子的？  
李永钦：哇哦，终于开始考虑转行了么？  
金道英：你给我闭嘴。  
钱锟：就赏识教育你懂么，平时注意多起表率作用，小朋友做得好要及时夸奖，不能打击小朋友的积极性。

短短半个月的时间，足够金道英体会到了一个母亲的艰辛，但凡工作上的事情，事无巨细，金道英都要替黄旭熙考虑个遍。偶尔也有不耐烦的时候，老板看他状态不好，发一个红包过去。

“他一个体育生嘛，肯定这些都不太懂的。”也就是因为他是个降落伞，不然换了别人试试，早被开除八百回。

金道英没什么办法，毕竟给钱的就是爸爸，除了在心里给黄旭熙贴上个“头脑简单四肢发达”的标签，也不能干出别的什么事来。更何况，对着他那张五官深邃的，典型浓颜混血脸，他也舍不得发脾气。

今天是金道英第一次带黄旭熙去展会现场。尽管前一天开会讲了关于展会的各种注意事项，金道英在公司楼下吹着冷风，等了足足半个多小时，看着离老远过来个穿运动服的家伙，还是没忍住把脏骂出了口。

坐在副驾驶位上，黄旭熙从怀里掏出还冒着热气的包子，毫不在意眼色吃了起来。

一时间，车里全都是牛肉胡萝卜味。金道英没说什么，只是默默按下车窗，冬日清晨的空气还算新鲜，但也冻得金道英打了个喷嚏，没办法他向冷空气投向，只好空腹忍受着包子香气的袭击。意犹未尽解决掉一个后，黄旭熙拉开运动服拉链，又从另一侧掏出一个土豆丝卷饼，辣酱的味道萦绕在鼻尖，金道英忍不住在等红灯的间隙瞪了黄旭熙一眼。

小朋友稀里糊涂，像上课偷吃零食被抓包一样，把土豆丝卷饼上交给金道英。“哥早上起这么早一定也没吃饭吧，这个给你，可好吃了。”

这么一出闹的，金道英脾气没了大半，接过早饭气呼呼咬了一大口。

“我不吃葱。”

 

进了展会现场的黄旭熙，活脱脱大型犬撒欢现场，见了什么都好奇，偏偏精力充沛没个老实。发给他工作证，要拎起来自拍发朋友圈；打印好的流程表，要跟其他人炫耀是我排的版；别人都忙活着迎宾，他在一边好奇中午盒饭好吃么。

一整天下来，金道英忙得连坐下来喝口水的功夫都没有，黄旭熙倒是还处在新鲜劲儿。吃饭的时候，还要给金道英讲白天听说的八卦。

金道英好累好累，只想躺在床上一动不动。眼前的实习生讲到起劲手舞足蹈的，金道英从鼻腔发出几声哼哼，权当作应和。也就是这时候，接到行政打来的电话。

“不好意思啊金老师，我把订酒店这事给忘了。”行政小姑娘刚参加工作，大学毕了业就结婚生孩子一条龙，都说一孕傻三年，傻不傻是不了解，容易和社会脱节倒是不假。小姑娘也挺急的，说话都带了哭腔。“您现在在会场附近还是在市区？我去用app给您找一找订房间。”

金道英立刻打起精神，忙着安慰行政，把实习生忘到了后脑勺。黄旭熙扒拉着盘子里剩下的唯一一个鸡翅，迟迟不好意思下筷。

这边酒店终于解决好，刚挂掉电话，金道英就对上一双无辜狗狗眼。“又怎么了？”他不自觉软下声音，像刚才安慰小姑娘一样，或许他哪天应该找钱锟好好聊一下，哄孩子这种事是不是也会上瘾。

实习生瘪着嘴，“鸡翅被我吃光了，你都还没吃几口饭，而且我也没吃饱……”越说越委屈，仿佛吃光这些的不是他而是另有其人。能怎么办呢，再点一份呗。实习生一秒恢复活力，“哥，你可真好。”

金道英被这句夸奖搞得一头雾水，不就是多点了盘菜么，小孩至于这么开心么。

吃饱饭去酒店，金道英才知道行政小姑娘最后紧着道歉是什么意思。他们公司一贯对员工的第二性别没有强制公开，出差也都是单人标间，可能因为是临时订的，这次两个人住的是双人间。

酒店前台用打量的目光审视这两个帅哥，一个不苟言笑，另一个笑起来傻乎乎，所以现在这年头流行两个Alpha出来开房？

没错，尽管金道英本人十八岁成年时候，体检报告单白纸黑字写着第二性别Omega，但他真的经常被人当作Alpha。大学四年里，李永钦最喜欢用他挡不长眼的追求者，屡试不爽。他本人倒是不太介意，Omega还是Alpha都太麻烦，其实金道英最希望当个Beta，什么事都不用操心。

抑制剂是个好东西，趁着年轻抗药性还没多严重，金道英充分享受不收信息素打扰的悠闲日子。

船到桥头自然直嘛，说不上哪天就遇到合适的Alpha了。

金道英：万万没想到，第一次跟A出来开房，居然是我带的那个小实习生。  
李永钦：哇哦，铁树这是要开花了么？  
钱锟：恭喜！祝久久！  
李永钦：恭喜！祝久久！  
金道英：你看看你俩这说的是人话么？  
金道英：出差而已！  
李永钦：对不起打扰了。  
钱锟：明天还要上班，先睡了。  
金道英：真是绝了。

金道英捧着手机哈哈傻笑，这两个室友简直是他每天的快乐源泉。他们那届男Omega出奇的少，全系划拉了半天也就他们仨，本来大二说是要再住进来一个学弟，结果那个学弟有男朋友，早早就搬出了宿舍。他们这间，就成了绝版限量三人宿舍。

黄旭熙洗了澡出来，看到的就是这样的场景：金道英整个人趴在床上，像只伸懒腰的猫，深色毛衣下漏出一小截腰线，隐约看出平坦精瘦的腹肌。“我洗好了，哥要现在去洗么？”金道英不动声色收起手机，换成工作时那副不苟言笑的表情，脱下毛衣，露出打底的纯白色T恤，从箱子里找出换洗衣服，做洗澡前的准备工作。

“哥平时应该多笑笑的，还是笑起来比较好看，板着脸不太合适。”黄旭熙现在只在腰间围了一条浴巾，手里拿着干毛巾用来擦头发，常年体育锻炼使得浑身的肌肉恰到好处，金道英只瞄了一眼，就落荒而逃。

快速躲进浴室，靠在门上长舒一口气。

和Alpha单独相处，真的是件危险的事情。金道英对着镜子撩起T恤，自己身上干巴巴的没有几两肉，就算是有腹肌，也是那种瘦出来的，和健身房里精心雕琢过的完全没法比。脑海里顿时回想起刚刚实习生说话的样子，一时闷热到透不过气。

什么垃圾酒店，散热这么不好。

又像是想起来什么似的，金道英贴着门口冲黄旭熙喊道：“臭小子你懂什么，你哥哥我走的是神秘主义路线。”

趴在床上打游戏的小黄被吓得浑身一震，愣神的工夫送了人头。

金道英洗好后在浴室磨蹭了一会儿，他第一次经历和Alpha开房这种事情，尽管只是单纯字面意义上的睡觉，还是会不由自主想些有的没的。确认长袖睡衣把自己挡了个严严实实，才打开浴室门。

床上那个傻大个已经睡着了，还是半裸着上身的状态。金道英发现，黄旭熙这个人总是专注于制造麻烦，而自己，则成了不辞辛苦善后解决的那一个。这有悖于他的人生准则，可又每次都行动快于思考。金道英把被子盖在黄旭熙身上，甚至还不忘记把露在被子外的手脚摆正位置。

这到底和幼儿园老师有什么本质区别。

黄旭熙一夜睡得香甜，却是苦了金道英。

和人共处一室这样的意识，总是在即将浅层睡眠时投射在大脑皮层。老实讲，黄旭熙睡觉并没有什么不良习惯，比如打呼磨牙说梦话之类的，浅浅的呼吸声却在深夜格外入耳。也不知道是该批评金道英的睡眠习惯，还是这个Alpha的存在感足够强烈。明明知道第二天还要早起，数羊这种老办法根本不顶用，金道英还是瞪着眼睛捱到天边泛白。

最后听着音乐入睡，醒来时被耳机线在脖子上缠了三圈。

体育生有着良好的作息习惯，金道英和第三遍闹铃作斗争时，黄旭熙已经在不大的空地做起了俯卧撑。没休息好的眼睛微微发肿，头发也是乱糟糟一团，金道英没什么精力担心自己的神秘主义人设建设失败，黄旭熙毫不避讳在他面前换起了衣服。

经过运动后带着薄汗的肌肉，一点点被制服套装包裹住，饶是还没多清醒的金道英，此时也打起了十二分的精神。脸上泛着可疑的红色，同手同脚走去洗漱，金道英心想，回去应该找老板讨个大红包。

这趟出差，他可能是要把自己搭进去了。

金道英平时不相信AO之间天然吸引力这种狗屁原理，这也是他和李永钦争论了四年的焦点话题。用他的话说，一个人，你如果没有对他有任何喜欢，怎么可能会想上床，性冲动的本质也是某种意义的喜欢。李永钦摇摇头，反正我每次都是先肾动再心动，你既然反对我的观点，那你能举一个例子么。金道英张张嘴说不出话来，他一个常年使用抑制剂又没谈过恋爱的人，上哪证明去。李永钦大获全胜，开心的不得了。

刷牙的时候，金道英想起这么一出，一时不知道是喜是悲。

早饭是酒店的自助。金道英简简单单的水果面包牛奶，和黄旭熙中式西式乱七八糟满满两大盘子形成了鲜明的对比。

金道英：我有一个不知道是好消息还是坏消息的消息。  
金道英：也不知道当讲不当讲。  
钱锟：请。  
金道英：我好像有点喜欢这个小实习生。（撤回）  
钱锟：哦。  
金道英：你今天怎么这么冷淡，来打一架么？  
钱锟：这很正常啊，之前你不是说，把他当孩子看么，这个的前提就是你觉得这个孩子挺可爱，并且不烦人。  
钱锟：烦人的叫小兔崽子。  
金道英：今天怎么不见钦钦出来。  
钱锟：你当谁都是我们这种中老年作息么。  
钱锟：我劝你把关键的那句撤回，不然等他看见，你就会收到99+消息。  
金道英：get

等金道英把目光从手机上挪开，发现黄旭熙正极力一边解决食物一边分神盯着他看。混血一双眼睛本来就生的又圆又亮，躲闪着偷瞄的模样还真是像做坏事怕被发现的小朋友。一不小心又被可爱到，金道英装作严肃，故意清了清嗓子，“抓紧时间，等下去会场又要迟到。”

黄旭熙咽下最后一个煎饺，指了指金道英没怎么动过的面包。

大意了。

但是关键时刻不能慌，金道英装作不知道，继续小口小口咬着面包。黄旭熙也不拆穿他，就当是多了个光明正大偷看的机会。“有人说过哥吃东西的样子真的很像兔子么？”这又是和李永钦激情辩论过的话题。

当时才刚开学不到半个月，随便形容一个男人像兔子，绝对不是什么明智之举。但李永钦偏偏不是胆小怕事的类型，举着手机上找到的兔子进食视频放在金道英脸旁边，“你们评评理，根本就是一模一样嘛。”金道英没理他，把零食咬得更起劲。

上次被说像兔子，金道英气得想把李永钦一脚踹出宿舍。但现在，非但没生气，还有几分不好意思。

金道英默默啃面包，心里把实习生骂了几百遍：小小年纪的，从哪学了这么多套路。吃光了面包，还要消灭一杯牛奶。“好了，主办说车已经到楼下了。”金道英用手背抹了抹嘴角，起身就要下楼。

“哥，等一下。”金道英还以为黄旭熙忘了什么事，刚要装模作样教育几句。

手指在嘴角的触感格外鲜明。

像没发生什么一样，黄旭熙长腿一迈，超过愣神的金道英走在前面。“哥怎么还在发呆，不是说车已经在楼下了么。”说完，胳膊把金道英整个人捞过来，使了些力气，半抱着人往电梯口走。

金道英大脑几乎是完全停止运转，他不知道应该做出些什么反应，直到进了电梯，才用力甩开黄旭熙搭在他腰上的手，装作整理西装的样子。

果然，如同钱锟所说的，临近中午，裤子口袋里的手机震到大腿几乎发麻。

李永钦才睡醒。

李永钦：我错过了什么？  
李永钦：怎么还撤回了，能不能做个人了？  
李永钦：锟呢，给我出来！  
李永钦：金道英我是不指望了，问他都不如问我自己脚后跟。  
李永钦：人都哪去了？  
李永钦：你们都起那么早，一看就是没有性生活的人，大周末的，不睡觉难道还起床做早操么？  
钱锟：阿营找我咨询了一下情感问题。  
李永钦：什么玩意？你俩不是说半天带孩子的事么？是他未婚先孕了，还是金道英胆子大了头一次开窍就打算恋童。  
金道英：狗嘴里吐不出象牙，说的就是你。  
李永钦：闭嘴吧，你这个恋童的变态。

出差结束后，金道英除了收到老板的大红包外，还迎来了难得的两天休息。对于展会策划狗来说，假期这东西绝对属于可遇而不可求，赶上最近没什么单子，才能忙里偷闲。对于金道英来说，休息的真谛，自然是躺在床上一动不动。

要不是第二天晚上李永钦非要来看看，他能做到24小时与床不分离。

李永钦闯入金道英家第一件事，就是把这人从床上拽起来，拖进浴室洗洗涮涮。等金道英穿好睡衣裹着珊瑚绒小毯子坐在沙发上，李永钦已经正襟危坐，不知道还以为他是来干嘛的。

“钱锟已经跟我老实交代了，我觉得你现在的状况特别需要我，给你做感情顾问。”

李永钦信誓旦旦，金道英差点儿就信了，毫不留情怼他，“你一个没心的冷漠男人，跑我这装什么多情种。”

俩人在沙发上笑成一团。

最后开开心心叫了小龙虾外卖，下载了没时间一起看的电影。这样一来，造成的结果就是，第二天上班差点迟到。

尽管滴酒未沾，却比宿醉还要难受。左边太阳穴突突跳着钝痛，眼皮上像是压了千斤的铁块，黑眼圈耷拉到鼻尖，总之全身上下就没有一处舒爽地方。好在这两天没什么大单子，金道英也就放心大胆摸鱼。

拎着杯子溜达到茶水间，里面影影绰绰看起来人不少，金道英想着肯定没热水，就靠着们准备打会儿瞌睡。

茶水间里似乎正在讨论什么，听声音应该是几个实习生。金道英没有要偷听的意思，只是刚好这些小朋友丝毫没有在人背后说闲话的自觉，音量比在会议室被点到名字还要打。只听到几句，通过几个关键词，金道英意识到，话题中心人物似乎是他自己。

“我们公司为什么不公开第二性别啊，毕了业以后交际圈子越来越窄，本来还打算谈个办公室恋爱简单方便，现在这么一弄，谁知道坐你对面桌的到底能不能下手。”  
“不公开第二性别是怕有性别歧视吧。”  
“都什么年代了还有人觉得会有性别歧视，我服了。我看Alpha才是弱势群体吧，搞的好像是个O发情A就抢着去上似的。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈，你这话说的，暴露你自己了。”  
“说起来，我们公司里面没几个Omega吧，那几个大前辈看起来都像是A。”  
“这就难知道了，抑制剂一用上，人人都跟Beta似的。”  
“我看那个金道英前辈就不错，帅，还有才，你说我去追他，有多大概率能成？”

是黄旭熙的声音，“就你，做什么白日美梦呢。道英哥那么优秀的Alpha，青年才俊的，配你一百个都绰绰有余，有成天胡思乱想的工夫，不如一会回去先把你桌上那一摞子客户资料整理出来再说吧。”

金道英不小心笑出声来，茶水间里的八卦群众集体收了声。

他不是因为黄旭熙猜测他是Alpha这件事笑，而是，他一个体育生，居然能用上这么多成语，看来平时还是小瞧他了。

速溶咖啡看来是喝不上了，金道英下楼买了两杯星巴克。

自己的是拿铁，剩下的一杯星冰乐放在黄旭熙工位上。虽然不清楚他会不会喜欢，下意识就按照小孩子口味去准备了。钱锟说的没错，当孩子照顾的前提是，黄旭熙在他心里，就是个长不大的小朋友。

总是制造麻烦，又意外的讨人喜欢。

 

时间没有停歇，一转眼就到了是新生转正的日子。黄旭熙他们这一批，无一例外，都成了正式员工。

下班前，老板在群里宣布，晚上团建聚餐，除了极个别特殊情况外，必须集体参加。金道英本来想着，发情期前，保险起见不然还是找个借口在家躺着算了。结果看到黄旭熙一听说聚餐，两眼放光，恨不得立马关电脑走人。把小朋友扔下自己回家也不是那么回事，金道英往包里装了瓶抑制剂，硬着头皮打卡下班。

金道英一直听说黄旭熙能吃，平时工作餐也就是还好的程度。今天晚上不一样，黄旭熙坐在他旁边，每次自己夹完菜，还要顺手给他添一筷子。这顿饭从一开始，他面前的小碗就没空过，最后更是堆成满满的小山。

“大家先静一静。”老板起身讲话时，黄旭熙嘴里啃着排骨，筷子停在伸向盐焗虾的半路上。金道英的手在桌布的掩盖下拧了黄旭熙大腿一把，筷子才乖乖落在骨碟上。“在今天这个场合，我要向大家宣布两个消息：一个呢，是我们的创意总监小赵，经过五年的爱情长跑，终于和准备和男朋友修成正果，但同时也只能无奈地放弃了我们这边的工作；另一个呢，自然是关于新的创意总监，经过总公司的讨论决定，由小金来担任。”

鼓掌声中，金道英才意识到发生了什么。被人起哄着讲几句，也只是说些客套话。

他工作的确认真，但金道英自己知道，他对这份工作并没有过多的情感。现在能够做到全身心的投入，甚至当初让他带实习生，说白了，也只是因为有份可观的薪水。也许哪天找到更清闲薪水更高的工作，他也会毫不犹豫直接辞职。所以这次升职，对金道英来说，只意味着更多的麻烦，更多的薪水，仅此而已。

还有些微的负担。

已经有和他关系的不错的同事端着酒杯来找他敬酒，愣着也不是办法，金道英强摆出笑意，和人推杯换盏。这都是上班这些年练出来的，社会上没人在意你会不会喝酒喜不喜欢喝酒，反正就这么一杯，不喝就是不给面子。

黄旭熙也挺高兴，同期实习生起哄，叫他也去敬杯酒。“我以茶代酒吧，今天开了车过来的，扔在这明天还要再来一趟。”黄旭熙给自己倒了杯茶，金道英见状，也拎起啤酒瓶，却被黄旭熙按住了手，“哥就别再喝了，我又不差这一杯酒。”啤酒喝急了也容易上头，金道英发觉自己竟生出一种孩子长大了般的欣慰。

“他们叫我过去聊天，哥有事找我。”黄旭熙做了个打电话的手势，跟着其他实习生往别的桌走去。

这时候，金道英突然生出几分莫名的胸闷。他把这归结于酒精摄入的缘故，或者是眼见着孩子长大带来的失落感。

黄旭熙在同龄人中间时，和在他身边完全看起来是两个人。年轻帅气的Alpha，站在人群之中总是尤其显眼，说起话来活力十足，再加上略显夸张的肢体语言，使他一直是实习生当中最令人瞩目的一个。这让金道英意识到，即使当初没带黄旭熙，恐怕他也会被这样的人吸引。人总是习惯性追逐光明，黄旭熙，就和他的名字一样，是太阳一样温暖的人。

同事还陆续往他这边来，有敬酒的，也有单纯过来聊天的。

金道英不得不打起精神。

这次过来的是当年的同期，年纪比他略大，本来也应该是这次晋升的有力竞争人选。抱着一瓶新开的干红，走到金道英面前就是连干三杯，一副知心朋友的口吻，“道英啊，咱俩一起进公司这么些年了，你这次当上创意总监，我是真心替你高兴，我干了你随意。”金道英最讨厌在酒桌上听到的一句话，眼下的状况是能随意的状况么。

结果红酒，心里还是有一秒动摇。自己什么酒量自己心里最清楚，单喝啤酒金道英没太怕，只是两掺，多半是要凉凉。

不得志的同期还在盯着他看，大有你不喝我就不走的架势。

说白了，这人就是找他来撒气的，金道英心里明镜。能有什么办法，这顿酒不喝，说不定以后办公室里有他受的。喝吧，不就是三杯么，能换几天安生日子好像也不太亏。金道英不慌不忙去拿了三个空杯，挨个倒满。

“你敬我三杯，我也还你三杯，谢谢你的好意，我也祝你今后工作顺利。”话说到这个份上，希望有的人能明白，用空惦记同事，不如多加班熬夜把狗屁不通的策划书改个十遍八遍。

酒劲上来很快，金道英几分钟后就意识到这样做有多冒险。

头晕，四肢无力，浑身发热。

他想起包里的那瓶抑制剂，但现在显然于事无补。再呆上几分钟，这里会被白茶味的信息素包围，全公司上下也即将知道他金道英是个如假包换的Omega。

手几乎拿不稳手机，金道英声音却是如常般平静。

“旭熙，我身体不太舒服，方便先送我回家么？”

金道英听到对方肯定的回答，才脱力般瘫坐在椅子上。

这下，事情变得麻烦起来。

 

金道英不知道自己喝醉酒什么样，也不知道自己发情期什么样。

只是觉得浑身燥热，所有的力气仿佛跟着酒精从毛孔蒸发，要不是黄旭熙扶着，可能连站都站不住。虽然之前的每次发情期都是提前打好信息素，和普通感冒发烧没什么区别，没吃过猪肉好歹也见过猪跑，金道英趁着脑子还清醒，手上使力，企图与黄旭熙保持距离。

穿过走廊，店门口吹来的冷风让金道英精神了不少，“我自己打车回家就行。”像是为了证明，金道英还强撑着起身走了几步，脚下一个不稳，险些摔倒。

幸亏黄旭熙眼疾手快，一下子把人拉回怀里，“哥觉得你这样我能放心么？”

金道英是第一次闻到黄旭熙的信息素味道，强烈浓郁具有攻击性的琴酒。怎么又是酒气，明明才清醒一丁点，这一下又感受到神经被酒精逐渐麻痹的无力。这次，金道英整个人都失了力气，全靠黄旭熙撑着，一步一步挪到车跟前。

黄旭熙打开车门，本来是想让金道英在后座休息，但看起来现在金道英的状况没那么好，努力把自己缩成一团，因为难受眼尾都泛了红。没办法，又重新把人抱到副驾驶，替他扣好安全带。

问了住址没有得到答复后，黄旭熙只能抓着方向盘往自己家方向开。

他大四还没毕业，为了实习方便，在校外租了间小公寓，提前给合租的室友打过电话，得知室友因为改论文留在学校，黄旭熙也不知道为什么长舒一口气。红绿灯间隙，侧过身发现金道英不知道什么时候解开了胸口衬衫纽扣，露出一大片白皙的皮肤，在昏黄的路灯下，看起来染上几分温情。

车开到小区门口，刚过横杆，黄旭熙闻到车里逐渐散开的白茶气息。

他向来不喜欢在车里弄摆件，自己也没有喷香水的习惯，本能地嗅着鼻子，不难找到罪魁祸首就是副驾驶上的这一位。黄旭熙在短短的几分钟时间里，脑子转的飞快，甚至他活的前二十一年都大脑都没这么活跃过。他身边现在坐着的是一个正处在发情期的Omega，他开到地下停车场还需要五分钟。

甚至都没有更多的时间去辨别，到底是金道英怎么会是Omega这件事更让他震惊，还是，金道英知道自己发情期来临还让自己送他回家这件事更神奇。

黄旭熙刚把车停稳，金道英已经难受的小声哼哼起来。体育生哪里会在青春期认真学习生理知识，只是凭着本能释放自己的信息素。白茶的甘苦平衡了琴酒的浓烈，在这样的两股信息素交融下，金道英的状况有了些许的好转，但谁都清楚，浅尝辄止罢了。

本来只是想俯下身帮他把安全带解开，金道英却准确感知热源的靠近，用所剩无几的力气抓住黄旭熙的领口。

“我知道你现在想干嘛，来吧。”说着，闭上双眼，把所有的脆弱不甘全部伪装好，只留给黄旭熙眼前一片艳丽风光。

黄旭熙问他，“道英哥，真的可以么？”

金道英点头，主动攀上黄旭熙的脖颈，送上献祭般的一个吻。或者说这根本都算不上吻，只是单纯的嘴唇相贴而已。

他没谈过恋爱，也没有任何性经验，一切都是凭着本能在动作。实习生略微发干的嘴唇，触感的确没有想象中的那么好，金道英被嘴角死皮磨得心烦，伸出舌尖，企图让它变得湿滑一些，这给了黄旭熙攻城略地的大好时机，趁机勾过软舌。唇舌纠缠的水声在密闭空间里，更像是放大了数倍，金道英有些羞耻想要逃开，却被黄旭熙捏住下巴，半强迫地同他继续接吻。

松开时，金道英眼圈里噙满了眼泪，活像只委屈的小兔子。

“对不起道英哥，弄疼你了，我控制不住我自己。”黄旭熙有些懊恼，不敢直视金道英的眼睛，只是用手轻揉金道英的发顶。

金道英被他这副模样给逗笑，“等下被插的是我，怎么你反倒看起来更像被欺负的。”他开始一颗一颗解衬衫扣子。金道英手指细长，小时候还因为这个被抓去学乐器，发情期的燥热令他指尖都是粉色的，颤抖的手指捉不住小巧圆溜的扣子，瞪了黄旭熙一眼示意他帮忙，倒更像是在娇嗔。

越是和扣子较劲，扣子越像是在和他作对。手指被人抓住，金道英满眼疑惑望着实习生。

“道英哥，车里并不是做爱的好地点吧。”

金道英了然，乖乖收回手，任黄旭熙帮他重新扣好扣子，再披上外套。尽管在这个过程当中，他已经感受到身后的湿意已经染上了内裤。

体育生真是了不起，一米八的男人一把就能扛起来，一口气上四楼不带喘的，进了门脱了衣服直接就往床上倒。金道英被摔在床上时，就只有这样的想法了，黄旭熙也根本不给他思考其他东西的机会。欺身上去的时候，嘴上还说着会轻一些之类的安慰的话，等真刀真枪了，就看出毛头小子也急吼吼的。

手指毫不留情揉捏着乳头，另一边则被实习生用牙齿轻轻啃咬。双重的刺激下，金道英发出细碎的呻吟声。他不知道自己的声音会变成这样，溢出口才觉得更加羞耻。

等黄旭熙终于肯放过胸前时，金道英才睁开眼，还未毕业的实习生目光灼灼，有占有也有爱意。金道英好心软，任他胡作非为。

黄旭熙把他翻了个身，他记得书上说过第一次最好是用后入式。金道英用仅存的力气跪趴在床上，尽管做好了准备，黄旭熙手指插进来时，还是浑身一顿。黄旭熙不知道他是疼的还是爽的，手上不知道该怎么办，只能在后背印上几个安抚性质的吻。金道英看上去就不像是会去健身的人，但腰窝却惹得黄旭熙忍不住舔上去。

“你他妈，别舔了，下边倒是动一动！”金道英不是很懂，Alpha不都是应该很急色，脱了裤子就是干那种么。怎么到了他这，好不容易相中一个，看着小狼狗，上了床给他玩这套相敬如宾。

黄旭熙用手指抽插了几下，发现并没有什么阻碍，Omega的身体本来就适合做爱和生育，发情期更是能让冷清如金道英这样的人春水泛滥，他又试着加了根手指，连着探寻敏感点，直到听见金道英猛然拔高的急促惊喘，才拔出手指。

“道英哥真的很能出水。”黄旭熙的吻落在金道英没有带任何耳饰的耳垂上，舌尖抵在耳洞的位置，像刚才前戏一样轻戳。

金道英有些不满，这样的体位让他看不到对方，也没有办法接吻，这对敏感不安的Omega而言，实在是过于不适。他开始小幅度的挣扎，企图反抗，这样的动作在黄旭熙眼里，都是没得到满足前的娇嗔。

他刚让金道英转回来，就被骂了个狗血淋头：

“工作的事要我教你，怎么到了床上我还要教你……”话还没说完，就被黄旭熙堵上了嘴，还是上下两张。上面的被恶狠狠吻住，下面龟头也在穴口处来回磨蹭，上下两处一刻也不停歇地折磨他，没多久，都变得湿淋淋的，唇瓣分开时口水黏糊糊滴在胸前，穴口也是一片泥泞。

好羞耻啊，金道英人生二十七年来，第一次有这样的体验。

他松开攥着床单的手，试图用手遮挡住，不希望对方看到他现在的表情。结果自然是白费力气，年轻的Alpha将他的双手按在床上，体力上的差距悬殊，使金道英看上去更加脆弱。发情期的本能令他屈服于Alpha，羞耻感又力图保持意识上的清醒，两种冲突轮流占领高地，终于逼得金道英开口求饶。

“你……快点行不行……”

服从也是双向的，黄旭熙得了命令，按着胯骨插入的动作毫不留情，龟头才刚插进去，金道英这边已经射了一次，浓稠的精液蹭在两人小腹上，甚至有几滴溅落在金道英乳晕上。

“道英哥真的好紧啊。”黄旭熙用手指把精液在金道英乳晕上涂抹开，身下的进出没有一丝停顿，也不管金道英高潮过后的不应期，继续在人身上开拓。虽说Omega的身体天生就适合做爱，尤其是被插入，但金道英紧得有些过分，尽管自己有足够的体液做润滑，看起来他还是很疼，于是黄旭熙把动作放缓，自己爽的同时也分出神注意他的表情。

隐忍的，断断续续的啜泣声随着抽插偶尔从嘴边泄出。

黄旭熙吻去泪滴，抽插的动作也完全停下来，他记得书上写过，有些长期使用抑制剂的Omega，他们的生理特征会逐渐退化，变得更像是普通的Beta。他不确定金道英是不是因为这个，才在这场性爱中看起来没有半分爽到。

终于，一直被忽略的腺体被不轻不重地啃咬，金道英感受到来自Alpha的信息素正在靠近，不由得软下身子，等待腺体被刺穿的一瞬间。

可是黄旭熙却收了牙齿，换成相对温柔的唇舌，下身不再动作，金道英甚至觉得自己的心脏和黄旭熙的性器跳动频率趋于一致。但这对发情期的Omega来说是种折磨，发情热催促他自给自足起来，小幅度摆动着腰，收获甚微。“你……是不是……不行啊……”Alpha听完皱起了眉头，用身下的撞击做回答。

湿润温暖的肠肉包裹着阴茎，随着抽插不时紧缩，更何况还是喜欢的Omega，有哪个Alpha还能忍得住。

撞击到一处肉突时，金道英的呻吟声变了调，带着哭腔更让人忍不住想欺负。黄旭熙靠着本能，继续朝着一处猛干，每一次都或轻或重，没几分钟，金道英在惊呼声中第二次高潮。射过的后穴肌肉还痉挛着，把黄旭熙的阴茎夹得更紧。除了Alpha的本能，此时的黄旭熙什么顾不上，用犬齿刺穿金道英后颈的腺体，身下在不断地顶弄下，Omega的生殖腔有了些许松动。

还沉浸在信息素交融快感当中的金道英没来得及反应，黄旭熙已经把龟头卡进宫口。除了过深带来的疼痛外，即将被人完全标记带来的恐惧，使金道英浑身颤抖，用所剩无几的力气推拒身上的人。

显然是徒劳。

金道英被黄旭熙按住完全标记的时候，感觉自己似乎要被顶死在这张床上了，成结的时间不短，他除了骂黄旭熙这个畜生外，想到最多的念头就是：

这次真的栽了。

 

谈恋爱什么的基本就是顺理成章。金道英是初恋，哪懂爱情推拉这些东西，年下Alpha也是打直球的类型，确定关系第二天，黄旭熙就拎着箱子搬到金道英家里，两个人开始没羞没臊的同居生活。

金道英升职，黄旭熙转正，两个人白天都忙得脚打后脑勺。一星期工作日五天，基本一大半都要用来加班，剩下的那么两天，黄旭熙势必会想尽办法哄着金道英在床上度过。

才一个月，金道英就发现这身体是大不如前。

李永钦：阿营，我看你今天气色不太好。  
金道英：你以为谁都跟你一样啊，夜夜笙歌，还能跟正常人似的。我上个班都觉得够累了，他们体育生是长了十个肾吧，怎么天天晚上都这么有精神头。  
李永钦：当然啊，人家Alpha就是精力充沛啊。  
钱锟：我没有性生活，我不配在这个群说话。  
李永钦：不要灰心不要丧气，总会有Alpha看得上你这种款。  
钱锟：我什么款？  
金道英：操心老母亲款。  
钱锟：我闭麦了，你们聊。  
李永钦：阿营你今天不是应该上班么，怎么这么闲还有空聊天？  
金道英：我请假了，昨天差点被狼狗崽子弄残。

没错，金道英上班以来，第一次请了病假。躺在床上睡了一个上午，内心才找回一丁点儿平和。微信上疯狂找他修改策划，金道英想着在家躺着也躺不消停，叫了个外卖后，还是决定回去当社畜，没有办法。

脱掉睡衣换上衬衫，看到穿衣镜里脖子上一片深色的吻痕，心里又把黄旭熙数落一通。从衣柜里翻出唯一的一条丝巾遮好，喷上信息素遮盖剂，金总监继续在办公室里雷厉风行，只有在同时不注意的时候，才冲着低头敲键盘的黄旭熙翻一个白眼。

公司里没人知道他俩在谈恋爱，公司里没有明令禁止办公室恋爱，金道英还是觉得不方便。

刚开荤的Alpha发情永远不知道分场合。

和往常一样，金道英带着几个人在会议室开会，这次的展会有和政府层面合作，自然更是马虎不得。熬了几天做出策划案，改来改去的，整个组里都弥漫着低气压。金道英作为总监要求严格，听完了一遍创意后，撑着额头想了几分钟，走到白板前，边写边讲出自己的思路，也得到其他人的认可。

如果他没看到黄旭熙投来的热切的目光的话，这就是一次普通的会议。

白板上半部分已经被其他同事写满，金道英只好微弯下腰，左手按在上面的一角，用马克笔写写画画。

身后被人注视着，让他没有办法继续写完这行字。猛然转回身，正对上黄旭熙来不及收回的，毫不收敛的贪婪的视线，来回在腰一下的部分逡巡。金道英不由自主抖了一下，回想起昨天晚上被黄旭熙按在浴室墙上做了一次后，又蒙着眼睛在床上来了一次。年轻人总有玩不尽的新花样，他这个奔三的中年人不得不承认体力上的差距悬殊。

失去视觉后，身上的触感更加敏感。

一晚上可能射了有三四次，早上才会连起床的力气都没有。

黄旭熙也是故意想引起金道英的注意，骨节分明的手指不停来回划过手机屏幕，这让金道英回忆起昨天这些手指在他胸前作乱的时候，脸上烧得慌。

见他的说明停顿下来，有个黄旭熙同期转正的小孩问他，“道英哥，感冒还没好些么，要不等下你还是回家休息吧，这些我们几个来做就可以了。”金道英摇摇头算是回应，顺便也把满脑子的淫秽色情甩出去。

黄旭熙得逞般偷笑起来。

在他的认知里，恨不得昭告全天下，金道英是他标记过的Omega，别人想都不要想。可他哥不愿意这样，他就只好动些歪脑筋。

会议结束后，黄旭熙举着工作笔记，一副有问题要问的样子。金道英才整理关掉PPT，其他同事还没走掉，明知道黄旭熙安的什么心思，金道英也不得不一副有问必答的样子。

“有什么要问的现在就问吧。”

“没事不急，等道英哥整理完再说吧。”

听上去善解人意，不外乎就是想关起门来胡来。看其他同事没起疑，金道英也就懒得戳穿，合上笔记本，就看到黄旭熙关上会议室们，摇着不存在的尾巴过来。反正也只有他们俩，金道英没再板着脸，任黄旭熙把他抱起来坐在桌子上，只嘱咐了一句轻点来。

黄旭熙其实也不是那么没良心，他清楚金道英这个人，不会拒绝。昨天晚上他也是一时兴起，没想到金道英真能配合他，才一不小心玩过火。

张开双臂搂上金道英怎么也吃不跑的细腰，把脸埋在他胸口。

声音闷闷的贴着卫衣传来，“哥，我错了。”有点儿像委屈着的大型犬，被没收了平时喜欢叼着玩的橡胶球。金道英对这种道歉十分受用，揉揉他蹭的乱七八糟的头发。“傻不傻，我真跟你生气还会搭理你么？”被折腾的是他，现在哄人的还是他，金道英心里叹口气，谁能想到他会心甘情愿栽得这么彻底呢。

黄旭熙得寸进尺，又仰起头凑上去和他接吻。

暖烘烘的，金道英舍不得推开，也就放任自己沉浸在这份快感之中。接吻本就是唇舌纠缠的事情，也不知道黄旭熙哪来的这么多花样，每次都能把金道英搞到腰软，浑身提不起力气来，最后还亏黄旭熙搂着他，才不至于瘫在这。

得了甜头的人不知满足，趁着金道英没力气挣扎，手又掀开衣服探进去。

金道英胃不好，年轻时候忙工作，一天三餐没个固定时间，落下胃病是迟早的事。等到后面学会自己照顾自己，却已经养成了常年备着胃药的习惯。这样的人身上根本就没有几两肉，黄旭熙每次都觉得，自己隔着一层皮肤，都能描绘出骨骼的形状。

“我什么时候才能把哥养胖一点呢？”

说着这样温柔的话，手上的动作却毫不含糊。手指渐渐滑到胸前，乳头摸起来还有些肿，Alpha也就没再狠心继续，放过这一出，这具身体还有其他有趣的地方等着他探索。比如解开他系在脖子上的丝巾，“哥为什么要把这里遮起来呢？明明就很好看啊，是嫌颜色还不够好看么？”

收获一个白眼后，黄旭熙笑得更欢。

但还是坏心眼继续在吻痕上啃咬，留下更加鲜艳的印记。

会议室的门突然被人从外面推开，金道英一惊，差点摔到地上。心里暗骂黄旭熙这个兔崽子，门不是关了就完事，还得上锁才行啊。坏事的也是个新人，就是上次在茶水间说对金道英有兴趣那位，也不知道被人看到了多少，金道英慌忙从桌子上蹦下来，不顾身后抻到的疼痛，装出一副讲公事的样子。

“等我明天再去找甲方问一下吧，看看他们到底想怎么弄。”又转过去问同事，“有什么事么小李？”

“我，就是来看看，还以为会议室开着灯没有人。”

新人有些发懵，几秒前分明不是这样办公的氛围，但又不知道发生了什么，只好讪讪退了出去。

差点被人发现，金道英被吓得不轻，把错全怪在黄旭熙头上，下了班没说一声就扔下黄旭熙去找老同学叙旧。黄旭熙倒是没当回事，被人撞见他也无所谓，Alpha天生的占有欲，总是在这种时候忍不住出来捣乱。

 

钱锟说在家煮火锅，这两个就真的厚着脸皮空手去串门。

李永钦见了金道英第一句话就是：“不愧是被爱情滋润的人儿，看着就比我们幸福得多。”获得金道英一拳，躲在钱锟背后偷笑。

涮了几盘羊肉之后，金道英一股脑把最近的烦心事倒了个遍。李永钦又嘲笑他，我们不谈恋爱的人哪里懂你的烦恼。只有钱锟，还认真思考了下解决办法，“要不你认真跟他谈一下，随时随地发情这个，还在同一个办公室，肯定不方便。”当然谈过，有用的话，金道英就不用这么愁了。

“或者你换份工作。”李永钦吃饱了干脆瘫在沙发上，怀里还抱着教师节钱锟教过的小朋友送他的人偶。

这主意正中金道英下怀。

其实早在年初，就有猎头公司来接触过他，对方是他之前合作过的甲方，有意挖他去做婚庆策划，和他现在做的展会策划有出入，但又算是一家人，真正上手的话也用不了多少时间去适应。被李永钦一提醒，金道英立刻想起还有这么一回事。接着酒劲，金道英从钱包里找出名片，把电话拨过去。

对方也没想到隔了这么久，金道英还记得这件事，忙答应着过几天给他具体回复。

周末早上难得睡了个懒觉，手机却响个不停。苹果手机铃声出厂设置都是一个样，金道英在被窝里拱了拱露出个小脑袋，胳膊推着黄旭熙把人弄醒，从床头柜把手机递过来一看，发现是个没保存的生号，金道英清清嗓子，让声音听起来精神许多，才划开接听。

猎头公司动作还挺快，把具体的要求和薪资待遇都发了邮件，还顺便约了双方见面时间地点。

黄旭熙在一旁干着急，问他哥也不告诉他要干嘛去，只顾着把自己收拾的一副精英样，衬衫扎进腰带，外面套件机车外套就急着出门。

年下恋人擅长刷无赖，长手长脚的往身上一挂，金道英被困的一步也走不动。

只好在脑门上响亮亲上一口，“在家乖乖等我。”小孩才肯放开，也不管额头上还闪闪发亮的口水印，乖巧说拜拜。

其实金道英心里没什么底，他入行时间不算长，做过的展会也没有特别大型的，对方能看得起他，多半也是因为合作过比较欣赏的缘故。结果，和他预想的完全不同，两人一见如故，不管是工作还是平时的爱好都还算聊得来，当即一拍即合，等这边工作交接完成，直接去上班。

他去找老板递辞职信也是瞒着黄旭熙的。

金道英说不清楚这事有什么好瞒的，但就是没想告诉黄旭熙，他有点儿怕黄旭熙跟他闹别扭。小孩对他挺依赖的，尤其是工作上，总是什么都要征求他意见。两个人都住一块儿，成天低头不见抬头见的，能瞒得了几天。

果不其然，金道英下午去买杯咖啡回来，就看见黄旭熙黑着一张脸，再看到电脑桌面上点开的电子邮件，不用说都知道黄旭熙因为什么生气。

金道英准备了一肚子解释的话，没想到回家一句没用上。门一关，黄旭熙抱着他开始哭，身高差让他可以把下巴垫在金道英肩膀上，鼻涕眼泪蹭的到处都是。“哥是不要我了么，我有什么做的不对的地方哥可以告诉我啊，不管怎样哥都不可以跟我分手，呜呜呜。”金道英被他逗笑了，却挣不动，牢牢被箍在怀里。

等哭够了，屋子里都是黄旭熙吸溜鼻子的声音。

金道英被他这样子逗乐了，反倒用手机拍了几张，万一以后能派上用场呢。

“哭什么哭，我就是跳个槽，谁说我要跟你分手了。”金道英拿他没办法，又用上刚认识时候哄孩子的口吻。

黄旭熙适时打了一个嗝。

这回金道英也不管面子不面子的事，直接笑倒在地板上。黄旭熙不好意思，也跟着他躺下来，拉着他袖子小声问，“真的不是分手是吧？”小心翼翼的样子，又可怜又好笑，金道英趴在他身上，笑够了还要在他胸口捶上两拳。

“人往高处走水往低处流，我换个工资更高的工作还不行啊。”

行行行，是是是。

金道英说什么都对，黄旭熙头点的跟小鸡啄米似的。

为了庆祝金道英跳槽，黄旭熙提出晚上出去吃顿大餐。酒足饭饱后，路过楼下超市，金道英想起要去买点儿零食，填满他的小冰箱。黄旭熙这个人太能吃了，原先一个月两次的采购活动，随着黄旭熙搬来，不得不变成每周一次。

收银台的关东煮又勾得人馋嘴，黄旭熙买好正准备交钱，金道英突然感觉从胃里涌出一股恶心感，干呕了几下，难受得想吐。

一个人捂着嘴跑回家，还是不舒服。

心里有种不祥的预感。

“上楼的之前去趟药店。”金道英有气无力给黄旭熙打电话，那边吃着关东煮，也没忘关切地问有没有舒服些。

从卫生间出来，看着验孕棒上一深一浅两道杠，金道英眼前一黑。

黄旭熙拿过来就开始鬼叫，“Me要当爸爸了！”

金道英毫不留情照着黄旭熙屁股就是一脚，Alpha也没什么反应，只顾着兴奋。金道英钻进卧室，把自己埋进被子里，包成一团。养一个黄旭熙就够累的，十个月以后还要再养一个，简直就是世界末日。

Alpha兴奋够了，把金道英抱在怀里猛亲。

能怎么办，麻烦惹上了只能凑合过呗。


End file.
